The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to speech recognition systems.
Speech recognition may relate to a computer's ability to identify and respond to human speech. Speech recognition may encompass systems that analyze human speech to identify specific commands, such as voice dialing, call routing, data entry, and speech-to-text. Frequently, a training phase is implemented by speech recognition software to improve the identification of spoken words. Furthermore, speech recognition may also include speaker identification where the system may be capable of identifying a speaker rather than the words being spoken based on the specific person's voice patterns.